


No One Asked You To

by Missy



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lurleen and Alma cope with their loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Asked You To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Brokeback Mountain, Alma/Lureen, fishing

They tried this once – only once – as a palliative measure against their loneliness. For Alma it was an attempt to heal her shattered heart; for Lureen, an afternoon’s entertainment. Together, they had rolled up against the rainstorm outside and stroked one another.

It was the sort of experiment a teenager tries out when they’re trying to figure out who they are – why they are. The boys were gone, and the children mingled in a motel pool; they had lain down with headaches and gotten into the same bed. It was a barely- dry hump, rubbing mounts while they kissed and held, tossing kindle into the fires of their self-rationale. 

They were broken, in temporary ways. Lureen would never admit she had been hurt at all – she and Jack had flocked together for a reason and would always have the green vine of mutual understanding. Alma was angry – would always be angry – at Ennis for lying about their love, for treating her like a grocery list or a duty instead of a lover.

They broke apart with a shuddering sigh. “Well, then this is all we get,” Lureen said with a sigh, wiping her fingers on the sheets.

“We can’t do this again,” said Alma, a rising note of hysteria in her voice. “We can’t tell them we did.”

“Oh honey,” Lureen sighed, offering her the last Pal Mal she had and pushing her hat over her eyes. “No one asked you to.”


End file.
